


Jailer and prisoner

by Naroxfar



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Headcanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naroxfar/pseuds/Naroxfar
Summary: Откуда-то с потолка капала вода.Этот звук раздражал Иллидана ничуть не меньше, чем цепи, сковывающие стертые до крови стальными браслетами запястья. В его камере было прохладно – как будто специально посадили в такую комнату, чтобы он страдал до конца жизни. Прижав к себе ноги, ночной эльф уткнулся лбом в колени, пытаясь сосредоточиться на своих мыслях. Всякий раз, когда он думал о Легионе, в голову как назло лезли воспоминания о Тиранде. Сколько он тут сидит? Месяц? Год? Десять лет? Целое столетие? Иллидан давно потерял счет времени.





	1. Chapter 1

Откуда-то с потолка капала вода. 

Этот звук раздражал Иллидана ничуть не меньше, чем цепи, сковывающие стертые до крови стальными браслетами запястья. В его камере было прохладно – как будто специально посадили в такую комнату, чтобы он страдал до конца жизни. Прижав к себе ноги, ночной эльф уткнулся лбом в колени, пытаясь сосредоточиться на своих мыслях. Всякий раз, когда он думал о Легионе, в голову как назло лезли воспоминания о Тиранде. Сколько он тут сидит? Месяц? Год? Десять лет? Целое столетие? Иллидан давно потерял счет времени. 

Каждый день его навещали одни и те же лица. 

Каждый день он терпел одни и те же пытки.

Маг уже перестал испытывать физическую боль. Все происходящее больше не казалось реальным - все, кроме Майев. Эта светловолосая бестия не оставляла его в покое ни на минуту. Не было ни одного дня, когда бы она не пришла к нему с обвинениями, связанными с ее братом. Мужчине приходилось выдерживать ее крики, побои и оскорбления – пожалуй, столько бранных слов он не слышал со времен войны с Пылающим Легионом. Всякий раз, нанося удар по его щеке, она не скрывала своей ненависти и отвращения по отношению к молодому эльфу. Иллидан бы ни за что не поверил, что когда-то тюремщица была жрицей Элуны, если бы лично не видел ее в Сестринстве несколько лет назад. Да и он сам не сидел бы в этой богами забытой темнице, если бы не его брат, приказавший Майев стеречь Предателя здесь, под Хиджалом, в пещере, куда ни разу не ступала нога самого друида. Помнил ли спокойный и рассудительный Малфурион о своем близнеце? Ужаснулся бы он тем условиям, в которых Иллидан вынужден был выживать? Что бы сказала Тиранда, увидев друга детства, подвергшегося пыткам со стороны Стражей лишь из-за ненависти лишенной рассудка тюремщицы? Охотник на демонов, сжав рукой металлический прут, осклабился. Нет, он ни на секунду не забывал о том, что посадили его сюда именно Тиранда и Малфурион, эльфы, которых он считал единственными друзьями – друзьями, бросившими его умирать здесь, в компании жестоких тюремщиц, не способных понять разницу между справедливостью и возмездием. Эти мысли о предательстве близких ему товарищей отдавались болью где-то в области сердца, заставляя Иллидана еще больше погружаться в горькое прошлое. Пусть смутные воспоминания и причиняли ему вред, он не собирался избавляться от светлого образа возлюбленной в своей голове, думая о Верховной жрице каждый раз, когда главная Стражница беспощадно била его по лицу латной перчаткой. Пожалуй, он держался именно благодаря Тиранде. Шепча перед сном ее имя, он чувствовал некое спокойствие в своей истерзанной душе, мечтая наконец-то выбраться отсюда и вновь увидеться с единственной женщиной, к которой у него еще остались теплые чувства, согревающие его в этой промерзшей темнице. 

Услышав тихие шаги, Иллидан поднял голову и выругался. Нет, это точно была не Майев – ее тяжелые сапоги всегда эхом отдавались в коридоре. Этот «кто-то», в отличие от нее, ступал осторожно и мягко, так, как двигаются разведчики и охотницы. Иллидан сел поудобней, ожидая очередного патрульного. Каково же было удивление мага, когда он увидел Найшу, одну из лейтенантов и близкую подругу Майев. Сегодня охотница казалась еще мрачнее, чем раньше – Иллидан прекрасно чувствовал ее подавленное настроение. Открыв дрожащими руками клетку, девушка осторожно осмотрела пленника. Иллидан усмехнулся разбитыми губами.

\- Боишься? – оскалился он. 

Смотрящая в Ночи равнодушно поставила перед ним чашку с водой, никак не отреагировав на неприятный тон. Похоже, разговаривать с ним она не собиралась. Найша всегда была самой замкнутой среди тюремщиков. Эльфийка никогда не обвиняла его и не причиняла вреда, и все же Иллидан чувствовал к ней вполне объяснимое презрение. 

\- Что тебе даст твоя Майев? Только гибель, ничего более, - эльф чуть склонил голову набок; темные сальные волосы скрыли татуировку на обнаженном плече. – Тебе не нравится это место.

Снова молчание. Найша подвинула чашку с водой поближе к предателю, стараясь не слушать его. Иллидан видел сомнение в ее глазах. Кому бы понравилось вечно торчать в холодной тюрьме, охраняя опасных преступников? Понимая, что очень рискует, Ярость Бури дернулся вперед, попытавшись схватить Смотрящую за ногу. Разведчица быстро отскочила в сторону. 

\- Если я выберусь отсюда, то прикончу вас всех! – зарычал охотник на демонов. 

Цепи больно впились в его кожу, но эта боль не могла сравниться с той, которую он испытывал тогда, когда Саргерас подарил ему новое зрение. На красивом лице Найши появилась еле заметная улыбка. Она предупреждающе постучала пальцами по своему чакруму на поясе. 

\- Осторожней, Ярость Бури. Ты переходишь все границы. 

Иллидан рассмеялся: 

\- Угрожай сколько хочешь, лейтенант. Твои слова меня не пугают. 

Найша скептически приподняла одну бровь. 

\- Тебе надоело. Ты хочешь вернуться на поверхность, правда? – продолжал пленник. 

Смотрящая отрицательно покачала головой. Синяя прядь волос выпала из-под ее полуоткрытого шлема. 

\- Я ни за что не брошу свою госпожу.

Иллидан внимательно «посмотрел» на Найшу пустыми глазницами и отвернулся. Подняв с пола чашку, эльф прижался губами к холодному металлу, жадно глотая чистую воду. Охотница с нескрываемым интересом наблюдала за ним. Если бы тут была Майев, она бы злорадствовала, глядя, как Иллидан страдает от жажды, голода и одиночества. Вытерев губы тыльной стороной ладони, Ярость Бури швырнул металлический предмет в сторону Найши и прижался затылком к стене, больше не желая тратить свое время на пустые разговоры. Эльфийка не торопилась покидать камеру. Скрестив руки на груди, лейтенант прижалась спиной к решетке и прикрыла глаза. Иллидана это ожидание насторожило. 

Он понял, что чутье его не обмануло, когда услышал до боли знакомые голоса где-то в главном коридоре: мудрый голос, принадлежавший мужчине, и суровый, простуженный из-за сырой темницы, женский. Шедшие о чем-то рьяно спорили, при этом не оскорбляя друг друга и стараясь не шуметь. Иллидан сразу же догадался, что речь идет о нем. 

\- Мы должны усилить магические барьеры. 

\- На это уйдет слишком много сил, Майев. Он и так никуда не денется, не беспокойся зря, - слова сопровождались отчетливым цоканьем копыт. – Ты же знаешь, мы сделали все, чтобы Иллидан не смог выбраться отсюда. 

\- Мы сделали недостаточно! 

Шаги стихли. Иллидан чуть отстранился от стены, вслушиваясь в тишину. Звон его цепей привлек внимание Найши. 

Разговор продолжился спустя минуту, приводя слепого эльфа в еще большее напряжение. Присутствие его тюремщицы не означало ничего хорошего ни для него, ни для ее подчиненных. 

\- Ты многого от себя требуешь. 

\- Он чуть не убил моего брата, Калифакс. Я должна быть уверена, что Иллидан не сбежит от нас. 

\- Тебе стоит поговорить с кем-нибудь, - Хранитель Рощи смягчил голос. – То, что Джерод покинул эльфов и тебя, не означает, что все от тебя отвернулись. 

Майев, не выдержав, ударила кулаком по одной из металлических решеток. Иллидан поморщился от неприятного звука, эхом прокатившегося по темнице. 

\- Это Иллидан виноват, - фыркнула женщина. – Мой брат бы не ушел, если бы не эта рана. Он бросил меня из-за Предателя! 

\- Может, Джерод еще вернется. Не делай поспешных выводов. 

\- Он единственный, кто у меня остался. 

Найша обеспокоенно выглянула из-за решетки, чтобы посмотреть на своих товарищей по оружию. Иллидан готов был поспорить, что девушка волнуется за главную тюремщицу. Он чувствовал ее беспокойство, едва сдерживая нервный смех. Все Смотрящие так заботились друг о друге, словно с детства росли вместе. Эльф не видел в этом ничего хорошего.  
Ярость Бури громко фыркнул, когда кто-то остановился напротив его камеры. Он почувствовал на себе озлобленный взгляд Хранителя Рощи. Где-то позади сына Кенария встала Майев, воткнув лезвие своего серповидного клинка в глубокую трещину на каменном полу. 

\- Иллидан не выберется, - довольно заметил Калифакс, стряхнув со своей темной гривы часть сухих листьев одним взмахом рогатой головы. – Здесь сильная магическая защита. 

\- Это я тоже чувствую, - согласилась тюремщица. От ее холодного голоса у Иллидана появилось желание спрятаться куда подальше. – Но не будем себя обманывать – наш заключенный является опытным магом. 

\- Со временем его магия иссякнет. 

\- Я надеюсь на такой исход, - сжав рукоять оружия до боли в пальцах, Майев направилась к ближайшей помощнице. – Можешь идти, Калифакс. Больше не смею тебя задерживать. 

Хранитель Рощи, не смея перечить своей госпоже, сухо кивнул, пытаясь скрыть явное недовольство. Иллидан напоследок злобно улыбнулся уходящему тюремщику. Привалившись обратно к стене, колдун сжал кулаки. Майев тем временем о чем-то тихо переговаривалась с Найшей. Лейтенант слушала ее внимательно; от волнения эльфийки не осталось ничего. Рядом с Майев она не позволяла себе выглядеть слабой. Иллидан был единственным, кто постоянно замечал это странное поведение. 

Абсолютно все Смотрящие в Ночи боялись разочаровать Песнь Теней и старались во всем быть похожими на нее. «Вам далеко до вашей Майев», - хотелось сказать Иллидану, чувствующему подавленное настроение бывших жриц. Здесь больше не было ни Сестринства, ни Элуны, лишь тьма, от которой становилось жутко даже ночным эльфам, и сырое подземелье. Знали ли они, на что идут, когда согласились пойти вслед за Майев в это мрачное место, забытое богами? Иллидан сомневался. Брякнув цепями, он поджал под себя ноги, приняв более удобную позу. Песнь Теней тут же обернулась. 

\- Вы уверены, что Вам не нужна помощь? – снова это раздражающее беспокойство в мягком голосе юной Смотрящей. 

\- Уверена, - Майев провела латным когтем по одному из лезвий. - Скажи остальным, что я скоро буду. 

Найша, на всякий случай похлопав Стражницу по плечу в знак поддержки, покинула камеру, отправившись за Калифаксом. Главная тюремщица внимательно следила за ее уходом, как будто не доверяла ближайшей соратнице. Иллидан расправил затекшие плечи. 

Перед ним стояла Майев Песнь Теней. 

Его главный страх в этом проклятом месте. 

Та самая женщина, с которой он никогда не хотел оставаться наедине, потому что ее присутствие не предвещало ничего хорошего. 

\- Наверное, неудобно сидеть целыми днями в одной и той же позе, - Майев, захлопнув решетчатую дверь на засов, вернулась к пленнику. 

Ярость Бури ничего ей не ответил. Отвернув голову чуть в сторону, Иллидан дал понять, что не желает сегодня разговаривать. 

\- Рада, что ты не жалуешься. Мне следовало бы убить тебя и... 

\- Теперь ты обвиняешь меня еще и в уходе твоего брата? 

Майев вздрогнула, однако быстро сумела взять себя в руки, подавив душевную боль внутри сердца. Оставив свой клинок у стены, она неторопливо подошла к Иллидану, спокойно сидящему у самодельного ложа из мягких шкур. Его ярко-зеленые татуировки изредка светились в темноте, привлекая внимание Стражницы. 

\- Если бы не ты… - эльфийка умолкла, осмотрев узника с головы до ног. – Он бы не ушел. 

Иллидан скривил губы в усмешке. Тюремщица едва не дернулась в его сторону, когда колдун поднял руку в примирительном жесте. Любое его движение она всегда рассматривала как угрозу. 

\- Я не виноват. Тебе давно пора принять то, что Джерод...

Договорить Иллидан не успел из-за внезапного удара сжатым кулаком по своему лицу. Почувствовав металлический привкус на губах, ночной эльф сплюнул кровью на грязный пол и громко выругался. Майев яростно возвышалась над ним, тяжело дыша и с трудом сдерживая себя в руках. 

\- Ты чуть не убил его! – рявкнула Стражница, схватив пленника за волосы и запрокинув его голову. – Им следовало бы казнить тебя на том суде! 

Охотник на демонов невозмутимо вглядывался в лицо своей тюремщицы. Кровь текла по его подбородку, оставляя след на темной коже. Несколько секунд Иллидан молчал, ожидая еще чего-то, но Майев лишь сверлила его озлобленным взглядом, больше не предпринимая попыток ударить или оскорбить. 

\- Почему ты сама не убьешь меня, раз так жаждешь моей смерти? – выдавил из себя эльф.

Гневное выражение лица эльфийки сменилось полным равнодушием. 

\- Я обещала Малфуриону, что оставлю тебя в живых. Ты недостоин быстрой гибели. 

Иллидан захохотал грубым, почти лающим смехом. Майев хотела вновь ударить его, но что-то остановило ее. Узник вел себя слишком смело для своего положения. В конце концов, Смотрящая отпустила его и сделала пару шагов в сторону решетки, задумчиво глядя в пол. 

\- Тебе просто одиноко. 

\- Что ты сказал? – фыркнула тюремщица, всем видом показывая, что он глубоко ошибается. 

И все же Иллидан заметил, как она дернулась от его слов. Он попал именно туда, куда хотел – в самое сердце. Пусть Майев и пыталась казаться суровой, от него не ускользал тот факт, что, узнав об уходе Джерода, она чувствовала себя преданной и покинутой. В ее голосе слышалось больше отчаяния, нежели привычного раздражения, а движения были резкими, словно девушка готова была вот-вот сорваться. Впервые в жизни Иллидан мог понять ее. Он тоже считал себя брошенным всеми, из-за чего и Малфурион, и Тиранда теперь казались ему настоящими предателями, несмотря на всю ту любовь, какую маг питал и к брату, и к Верховной жрице. 

\- Ты чувствуешь себя уязвимой, - повторил эльф, подняв с холодного пола небольшой камень. – Не можешь смириться с тем, что Джерод покинул тебя. Бросил. 

Эльфийка оскалилась:

\- Не смей произносить его имя! 

\- Я сражался бок о бок с ним, Песнь Теней, и знаю его не хуже тебя. В уходе твоего брата никто не виноват. Прекрати кидаться на каждого с обвинениями. 

Не выдержав, Майев бросилась в сторону своего врага и, приблизившись лицом к его лицу, чуть сжала шею Предателя одной рукой. Иллидан остался невозмутимым. Спокойно глядя на тюремщицу, он ждал от нее хоть каких-то действий, но эльфийка снова пыталась сдерживать себя, кипя от гнева внутри. Если бы не ее обязанности, Майев давно бы отрубила ему голову и бросила гнить в этом же подземелье. Иллидан положил свою ладонь на ее запястье, надеясь, что бывшая жрица ослабит свою хватку и немного успокоится – ее латные перчатки больно царапали и без того покрытую ссадинами кожу. Однако вместо того, чтобы отпустить Предателя, Смотрящая навалилась на него еще сильнее, и Иллидану ничего не оставалось, кроме как упереться рукой в ее металлический нагрудник. 

\- Пойми ты, я не виноват, - прохрипел эльф, сопротивляясь настолько, насколько он мог. – Майев! 

Песнь Теней не успокоилась. Ее пальцы продолжали сжиматься на мужской шее, пока ее колено больно упиралось в пах пленника. Иллидан зашипел. Порывы ярости и раньше преследовали девушку, но чтобы до такой степени – никогда. Воспользовавшись близостью своей надзирательницы и желая прекратить пытки, ночной эльф сделал то, чего сам от себя не ожидал – уткнулся своими потрескавшимися губами в губы сидящей напротив Стражницы. 

Сначала Майев не поняла, что произошло. Иллидану ее замешательство было только на руку. Обхватив тюремщицу за талию и поцарапав своими черными когтями ее доспех, Предатель углубил поцелуй, заставляя девушку поддаться ему. То ли одиночество, то ли какое другое, неизвестное Иллидану, обстоятельство подействовало на нее так, что она не свернула шею обнаглевшему колдуну сразу. 

Тот факт, что она ответила на столь неожиданные ласки, несказанно удивил мага. Главное, что своей цели он добился – ее хватка ослабла, и вскоре пальцы, оставив шею, переместились на его обнаженную грудь. Майев без всякого отвращения прикасалась к проклятым татуировкам, что не очень-то нравилось Иллидану. Он хотел было приподняться, но эльфийка жестко припечатала его обратно к стене.

\- Сидеть, - приказала она, ненадолго оторвавшись от тонких губ Предателя. 

Иллидан не стал возражать, хоть и опасался ее дальнейших действий. Раньше она просто избивала его, либо в одиночестве, либо вместе с Калифаксом. Теперь же, воодушевившись поступком Ярости Бури, бывшая жрица как будто с цепи сорвалась. Не зная, куда деть свой внутренний гнев, она взяла инициативу поцелуя в свои руки, не позволяя Иллидану шевелиться. С одной стороны колдун был не против оказаться наедине с женщиной в своей камере, даже если эта женщина - та еще бестия по имени Майев. Но вот с другой… 

Он вынужденно прервал свою тюремщицу, когда почувствовал, что больше не может находиться под таким весом доспехов Смотрящей в Ночи. Девушка издевательски усмехнулась, все же отстранившись от своего узника и позволив ему немного отдохнуть. Иллидан смог вздохнуть с облегчением. Песнь Теней принялась осматривать его цепи и тяжелые стальные браслеты на запястьях, натирающие темную кожу эльфа до крови. 

\- Если начнешь дергаться, тебе же будет хуже, - предупредила она, приподняв голову Иллидана за подбородок. – Ты меня понял? 

Маг быстро закивал, надеясь, что это убережет его от очередных побоев. Майев с притворной нежностью погладила его по щеке. Холодная металлическая перчатка неприятно обжигала лицо, но Иллидану ничего не оставалось, кроме как терпеть ненавистные прикосновения. Эльфийке это доставляло садистское наслаждение – в ее глазах горел огонь веселья и предвкушения перед беспомощным пленником. Чуть оцарапав его скулу, она губами коснулась длинного уха.

\- Умеешь снимать доспехи? 

У Иллидана от этого вопроса тут же пересохло в горле. С латами он никогда не сталкивался – обычно все девушки, с которыми у него что-то было, состояли в Сестринстве Элуны, и единственным металлом на их теле были различного рода украшения из серебра. Колдун не понимал, зачем Смотрящим нужны латы, когда почти все эльфы предпочитали использовать для брони выдубленную кожу. 

\- Не умеешь? – с неким разочарованием в голосе догадалась Майев. – А жаль. 

\- Я попытаюсь, - неуверенно прохрипел охотник на демонов. 

Удовлетворенная его ответом Майев слабо улыбнулась, но Иллидан до сих пор видел в ее глазах нескрываемую боль. Он знал, что Стражница не хочет спать с ним. Бывшая жрица делала это ради душевного покоя, которого ей особенно не хватало в последнее время. Эльфу было знакомо это чувство – из-за отказа Тиранды он не раз пытался утолить свою печаль в обществе других женщин. Решив начать с наплечников, Иллидан с трудом разобрался с ремнями на шее тюремщицы. Тяжелый плащ осел на пол, когда Ярость Бури отложил малую часть доспеха в сторону. 

\- Освободи руки, - попросила Майев, для привлечения внимания пошевелив пальцами. 

Маг не стал с ней спорить. Избавив Стражницу от латных перчаток, Иллидан вскоре смог расправиться и с оставшимися нагрудником и набедренниками. Почувствовав теплое прикосновение женской ладони к своему лицу, эльф чуть вздрогнул. До этого момента Майев всегда казалась ему холодной. У Предателя перехватило дыхание, когда рука с неаккуратными ногтями поползла вниз по его животу, оставляя чуть заметные царапины. Наконец осознав, что происходит, Иллидан попытался вырваться, но цепи не позволили ему даже подняться на колени. Смотрящая рассмеялась. Почувствовав ее ладонь там, где не следовало бы, брат Малфуриона стиснул зубы и прижался затылком к стене, надеясь, что все это окажется простым кошмарным сном, и что никакой эльфийки рядом нет. Расшнуровав штаны узника и чуть привстав над ним для удобства, Майев прижалась губами ко лбу Иллидана и потянулась к его руке. 

\- Мне нужны твои пальцы, - шепнула она, сжимая стальной браслет на запястье своей жертвы.

Не став дожидаться разрешения Предателя, тюремщица прижала ладонь эльфа к внутренней стороне бедра и заставила прикоснуться к самому сокровенному месту. Тихий стон сорвался с губ девушки, когда его умелые пальцы принялись ласкать ее между ног. Иллидан так и не посмел дотронуться до женской груди – Стражница могла сурово наказать за любое лишнее действие, поэтому приходилось довольствоваться ее жесткими просьбами. Если бы не острые когти, эльф давно бы проник внутрь, не видя необходимости в простых поглаживаниях. К тому же, Майев была готова к близости и без его нежностей. Впервые за все это время мага начало опьянять присутствие возбужденной женщины совсем рядом. Представив, как бы он повел себя с любимой Тирандой, Иллидан обхватил бывшую жрицу руками и, прижав к себе, впился в ее губы жарким поцелуем, влажными пальцами зарываясь в собранные в высокий хвост светлые волосы. Майев схватила его за плечо и приподняла бедра, второй рукой помогая себе насадиться на член колдуна. Иллидан замер, тяжело дыша и застыв в решительной неподвижности. Эльфийка чуть зашипела от неприятного жжения внизу живота. 

Прервав поцелуй из-за ее тихого стона, Иллидан переместил руки на талию, до синяков сжимая покрытое незажившими гематомами тело Стражницы. Он все еще ловил себя на мысли, что это неправильно, что не стоит поддаваться этому влечению, что стоит отпихнуть молодую тюремщицу от себя подальше и зажаться в угол, не заостряя внимание на столь неожиданном поведении с ее стороны. Она просто играла с ним, пыталась загнать в очередную ловушку, давала немного свободы, чтобы затем забрать безвозвратно и оставить мага ни с чем. Эльф понимал, что Майев может в любой момент встать и уйти, бросив его, возбужденного до предела и взбудораженного мыслями о Тиранде, в этой сырой камере в полном одиночестве. Это было бы вполне в ее характере – Песнь Теней умела доставлять страдания так, как никто другой. И все же Иллидана необъяснимо тянуло к ней. Он громко выдохнул, когда эльфийка в его руках подалась вперед, заставляя его еще сильнее упереться в стену. Маг даже не думал сопротивляться задуманному. 

Понимал, что это бесполезно. 

Майев хищно улыбнулась, опершись ладонями о его напряженные плечи и чуть поерзав на его бедрах. Иллидан скривил губы, подавляя вырывающийся из груди хрип. Близость женщины сводила его с ума, сердце бешено стучало, кровь ударяла в голову, окончательно сковывая колдуна по рукам и ногам. Пользуясь его бессилием, Майев соприкоснулась с ним губами, но на этот раз ее поцелуй был более горячим и терпким, чем раньше. Немного приподнявшись, тюремщица опустилась обратно, впившись ногтями в шею Иллидана. Маг продолжал корчить лицо, стараясь не выдавать своих эмоций. Он уже осознал, что Майев опытна в этом деле ничуть не хуже его – эльфиек с юности учили ездить на спинах саблезубов, поэтому «седлать» мужчин женщины умели ловко и без всяких смущений или сомнений. Всякий раз, сильнее сжимая его плечи и старательно насаживаясь так, чтобы Иллидан отчаянно хрипел от ее агрессивного темпа и настроя, она доказывала ему свою власть, заглядывала в пустые глазницы в попытке увидеть хоть какой-то намек на мольбу о пощаде в этих зеленых, пропитанных огнем Скверны, очах. Майев знала, что Иллидан воспримет это как унижение, но не понимала, как он отреагирует. В этом и заключалась ее главная ошибка. 

Уверенно проведя ладонью по ее спине и оставив неглубокие царапины, Иллидан прижал девушку вплотную к себе, носом уткнувшись в ее вздымающуюся при дыхании грудь. Некоторые движения Стражницы казались ему резкими, и он с трудом сдерживал себя, чтобы внезапно не остановить ее, но это было слишком опасно. Майев, чуть откинув голову назад, застонала от получаемого удовольствия. Иллидану внезапно стало не по себе от столь громкого звука. Он даже остановил свою ладонь на ее пояснице, больше не смея пошевелиться. Кто-нибудь из Клана Смотрящих в Ночи мог услышать их и, что было еще страшнее, увидеть в столь неподходящее время. Почувствовав тревогу колдуна, Майев навалилась на него с новой силой, сжав нижнюю часть его тела своими стальными ногами и не намереваясь так быстро отпускать. Эльфу все это начинало казаться слишком жестким. Чувствуя себя неудобно под весом Стражницы, он постарался хоть немного отстранить ее от себя. Майев, двигая бедрами и ускоряя темп, выгибала спину и тихо рычала. Стоны, что срывались с ее губ, звучали для Иллидана отстраненно и противно, и парень не хотел слышать эти неприятные хрипы. Признаться, охотник на демонов никогда не любил голоса своей тюремщицы. Он не был таким чистым и мягким, как у Тиранды. Голос Майев напоминал Предателю скрежет металла о камень, который нельзя было сравнить ни с чем иным. Он точно также резал слух, и больше всего Иллидана напрягало то, что в этой части темницы они могли быть не одни. Тюремщики часто патрулировали основной коридор. Колдуну такое внимание вовсе не льстило при сложившихся обстоятельствах. Задумавшийся эльф не сразу понял, что женщина остановилась.

В камере что-то щелкнуло. Снова брякнули цепи. Иллидан недоверчиво потер стертые в кровь, но свободные от стали руки. 

\- И где твоя благодарность? – мерзкая усмешка тюремщицы заставила Предателя вернуться в реальность. 

Если бы здесь не было различных защитных заклинаний, маг кинулся бы на Стражницу, ничуть не раздумывая. Он бы попытался задушить ее руками или, что было бы более правильно, перерезать ей горло ее же клинком. Однако ночные эльфы постарались на славу, чтобы эта тюрьма в итоге стала местом его вечного заточения. Как бы он не старался, причинить достаточно боли он не мог никому – ни себе, ни своим надзирателям.  
Майев это знала. И улыбалась. Иллидану ничего не оставалось, кроме как принимать условия ее игры. 

\- Спасибо, - без всякой искренности прошипел он, ощущая легкое покалывание в запястьях. 

Девушка игриво вздохнула, проводя кончиками пальцев по его животу:

\- Когда же ты станешь более вежливым, Ярость Бури? Когда, наконец, поймешь, что не стоит испытывать мое терпение? 

\- Только тогда, когда ты подохнешь. 

\- Сейчас речь идет не о смерти. 

\- Я все жду, когда речь зайдет о твоей адекватности, - Иллидан отстранил ее ладонь от себя, несмотря на все свое дикое желание. - Ты ненормальная. 

\- Это не меня считают предателем всего народа, а тебя. 

Не выдержав насмешек, Иллидан с яростным ревом попытался стащить Стражницу, но все, что ему удалось, это прижать ее к валяющимся на полу шкурам, заменяющим теплую постель. Ни возбуждение, ни сама Майев не отпускали его ни на секунду. Несколько мгновений он просто «вглядывался» в ее лицо, не слишком красивое для жрицы и при этом далеко не уродливое.

\- Что такое, Иллидан? – Песнь Теней обвила руками его шею. – За несколько лет заточения забыл, как следует обращаться с женщинами? 

Эльф в очередной раз дернулся от гнева. Разведя ее ноги еще шире, он притянул Стражницу ближе к себе, чувствуя, как она прижимает его сильнее. К удивлению Иллидана, Майев не торопилась командовать им. Она позволила ему быть сверху не ради собственных целей и теперь ждала от него хоть каких-то деяний. Маг насторожился. Из-за неуверенности его первые движения были медленными, а погружения в девушку не такими глубокими, как ей хотелось бы. Недовольная Майев обвила его бедра ногами, когда Иллидан приподнял ее для удобства. Он не заботился о состоянии Стражницы. Еще меньше его интересовала осторожность в этом деле. Полностью оказавшись в теле эльфийки, маг тихо выругался от приятных ощущений. Майев, больше не собираясь церемониться, с силой двинулась ему навстречу. Их заданный темп почти тут же совпал с учащенным дыханием обоих. Слившись с Иллиданом в грубом поцелуе, тюремщица сильнее стиснула его ногами, сдерживая невнятные слова и эмоции, а затем внезапно вскрикнула, оставив на плечах узника следы от ногтей. Предатель, будучи изрядно вымученным за эти полчаса, упал лицом в густой мех и, с рыком завершив свое дело на расстеленную под собой шкуру, затих, скрывшись где-то в глубине себя с мрачными мыслями, ставшими привычными в столь недружелюбной обстановке. 

Майев, перекатившись со спины на бок, положила руку под голову и довольно потянулась, сжав ноги и больше не давая Иллидану возможности лицезреть интимные части ее тела. Охотник на демонов судорожно сглатывал, пытаясь окончательно прийти в норму.  
В камере как будто стало прохладней.

\- Ты меня поцарапал, - недовольно заметила эльфийка, поднявшись со шкуры и поправив собранные в хвост волосы. 

Иллидану она показалась слишком нервной. Он и раньше чувствовал ее внутреннюю тревогу, замечая резкие движения и тяжелое дыхание, но никогда не выделял это в поведении Стражницы. Взяв в руки свой темно-зеленый плащ, Майев осмотрела одно из лезвий, вшитых в теплый мех. Ночной эльф перевернулся на спину, чуть не задев свою надзирательницу. 

\- А ты неплох, - признала она, закусив нижнюю губу. – Тиранда многое потеряла, выбрав Малфуриона. 

Маг промолчал, не желая бороздить болезненную тему. Даже после всего произошедшего Майев готова была издеваться над ним еще более жестоким способом. Потерев пустые глазницы, Иллидан по привычке привалился к стене, уткнувшись лбом в согнутые колени. Разбитая губа болела, добавляя к неприятным после близости ощущениям чувство ненависти к самому себе. Им только что воспользовались, как какой-то ненужной вещью. И он позволил совершить с собой это, хоть и сомневался в правильности своего решения. 

\- Зачем ты это сделала? 

\- Ты о чем? 

\- Не притворяйся, что не знаешь, о чем я спрашиваю.

Тюремщица, накинув на себя легкую рубаху, прикоснулась рукой к его ссадинам на запястьях. Этого вполне хватило, чтобы Иллидан почувствовал новый приступ боли. 

\- Это сделал ты сам. 

\- Ты совратила меня! 

Встав на ноги, Майев скрестила руки на груди и вопросительно уставилась на зажавшегося в угол предателя. Иллидан был рад, что не может увидеть ее горящих в гневе серебристых глаз с примесью зеленого оттенка. Тюремщики говорили, что ее взгляд всегда был тяжелым. Тяжелее, чем взгляд Калифакса, которого Предатель ненавидел не меньше. 

\- Я тебя не совращала. Ты повелся на мои приставания, что и следовало ожидать от такого урода, как ты. Если бы ты меньше думал о своей Тиранде… 

Иллидан осклабился. 

\- Что такое, Ярость Бури? Встанешь и попытаешься убить меня? – усмешки со стороны Майев раздражали его все больше и больше. Стражница, подойдя к своему клинку, прижала ладонь к холодной стали. – Ты же знаешь, что это невозможно – спасибо нашему Хранителю. Мне тебя даже жаль, - ее пальцы пробежались по обмотанной кожей рукояти. – Вспоминаешь о своей жрице чаще, чем следовало бы. Сам обрекаешь себя на страдания. Забываешь, что это она посадила тебя сюда. 

Несмотря на весь внутренний гнев, Иллидан готов был признать правоту Майев. Если бы не Тиранда, эта клетка бы не стала для него новым домом. На суде Верховная Жрица не пыталась заступаться за своего друга или возражать другим ночным эльфам. 

\- Я ничего не забываю, - сухо пробормотал Ярость Бури. – И всего этого никогда не забуду, будь ты трижды проклята. 

\- Угрожай мне и моим Смотрящим сколько угодно. Ты не выберешься из этой тюрьмы, - оставив оружие в покое, Майев возвратилась к своим доспехам. – Завтра я не буду бить тебя только с одним условием – тебе снова придется помочь мне с латами. 

Иллидан поднял руку, демонстрируя свои синяки: 

\- А кандалы? 

\- Не вижу смысла приковывать тебя к стене. Думаю, ты заслужил немного отдыха. 

Кое-как оторвавшись от пола и излюбленной стены, охотник на демонов, не видя иного выхода, кроме как помочь, согласился оказать тюремщице поддержку с ее тяжелыми доспехами. Как он и думал, снимать латы было гораздо проще. Мысленно обругав эльфийку и ее броню, Иллидан сумел справиться с металлом, пусть и не без дрожи в руках.

Майев, сжав и разжав кулак, прикоснулась к любимому клинку, не глядя на эльфа. Иллидан надеялся, что она сейчас уйдет и оставит его в покое, но девушка медлила, испытывая терпение Предателя. 

\- Ты точно не придешь ко мне? – уточнил маг.

Тюремщица откинула назад свои волосы. 

\- Точно, - пообещала она, направившись к выходу. – У нас много дел. 

\- Очередная охота на изменников?

Майев про себя усмехнулась, постучав пальцами по сырой стене, и слегка улыбнулась магу, однако эта улыбка отнюдь не была дружелюбной: 

\- К сожалению, нет. Не скучай, Иллидан. 

Как только она вышла и захлопнула за собой решетку, охотник на демонов сел напротив двери, наслаждаясь сквозняком, гуляющим по коридорам. После присутствия Майев Иллидану всегда становилось жарко. Эта женщина была способна на многое. Предатель поморщился, вспоминая все пытки, каким подвергала его Стражница все эти месяцы. Или с того самого дня прошли годы? Вновь задумавшись над временем, Иллидан царапнул ногтями стену, слушая отдаляющиеся шаги тюремщицы. 

\- Я никогда не буду скучать, Песнь Теней.


	2. Chapter 2

\- … давали достаточно еды, но он…

\- Я знаю, что он предпочитает голодать, Найша. Это не наша забота. Если он сдохнет, то… что ж, мы ничего не потеряем с его смерти. 

Звук металлической тарелки заставил Иллидана чуть приподнять голову с холодного камня. Он уже несколько минут слышал женские голоса сквозь сон и настолько привык, что не придавал этому особого значения, пока не услышал, как кто-то тащит стальную посудину по неровному каменному полу, как будто специально создавая источник шума. Поморщившись, Иллидан протер кулаком черную повязку на своих глазах. 

Жутко хотелось спать, но за три тысячи лет пребывания здесь маг уже успел привыкнуть к тому, что Стражи будили его жестоким образом. Калифакс, которого Ярость Бури возненавидел с самого начала, любил стучать по металлическим прутьям чьим-то мечом, поднимая такой шум, что Иллидану приходилось затыкать уши ладонями в попытках спастись от эха. Но сейчас далеко не звук от тарелки заинтересовал ночного эльфа, сколько суровый простуженный голос, которого он не слышал уже… полгода? Год? Впрочем, сейчас это было не важно – Иллидан уже давно потерял точный счет времени, а делать засечки камнем на камне было крайне глупо, хотя чародея порой посещала подобная мысль. 

\- Кажется, он проснулся, - услышав голос Найши, маг повернул голову в сторону решетки, прислушиваясь к разговору двух женщин. 

\- Да, Найша. Я вижу. Не могла бы ты оставить нас наедине? 

Смотрящая, отпустив стальной прут решетки, который до этого долгое время сжимала в своей ладони, неуверенно отступила от Майев, продолжая наблюдать за пытающимся подняться с пола Иллиданом. 

\- Вы уверены, госпожа? Не думаю, что он настроен говорить с Вами. 

Старшая Стражница, присев перед дверью, уставилась на Предателя оценивающим взглядом. Иллидану не нужно было ее видеть – он всегда чувствовал, когда Майев смотрела на него, и в такие моменты он ощущал холод, исходящий от воительницы. 

\- Он всегда готов говорить со мной, - отозвалась Песнь Теней, махнув рукой надсмотрщице. – Иди, Найша. 

От ее равнодушного ледяного голоса у Иллидана перехватило дыхание. Почувствовав ком в горле, он все же заставил себя подняться с подстилки, в упор «смотря» на Стража пустыми глазницами, в которых горели зеленые магические огоньки, заменившие охотнику на демонов глаза. Впрочем, даже его взгляд не мог сравниться с очами Майев, не выражающими абсолютно ничего, кроме серьезности. К счастью и удивлению Иллидана, сегодня Смотрящая не взяла с собой излюбленную глефу, а значит, их разговор мог пройти спокойно, без вспышек агрессии и ненависти. 

Какое-то время Майев молча смотрела на Предателя, не зная, о чем с ним можно заговорить. Иллидан чувствовал, что она опасается его. Сидя в одной кожаной броне, без латного доспеха, Песнь Теней казалась уязвимой – но недостаточно уязвимой для того, кто боялся ее больше, чем Пылающий Легион и Саргераса. Эта женщина была непредсказуемой и с Иллиданом вела себя более чем соответствующе. 

Так и не услышав ничего от тюремщицы, маг усмехнулся, подобрав с пола небольшой камень. Он бы с удовольствием кинул его в Майев, вот только толку от этого бы не было. Поэтому, покрутив камушек в ладони, он опустил его на место, зная, что Стражница внимательно следит за всеми его движениями. 

\- Зачем ты пришла, Майев? – наконец поинтересовался Иллидан. Ухмылка на его лице сменилась фальшивой улыбкой, причем настолько мерзкой, что Майев захотелось выбить ему все зубы. – Без тебя мне жилось намного спокойней. 

Будучи вечно угрюмой, Страж нахмурилась еще сильнее, продолжая сидеть напротив металлической двери, рядом с оружейной стойкой, на которой покоились клинки Аззинота, к которым женщина боялась прикасаться. 

\- Ты не в том положении, чтобы язвить, Предатель. 

\- Тогда назови хоть одну причину, по которой я должен с тобой сейчас говорить. 

Понимая, что ступает по очень тонкому льду, Иллидан вздрогнул, когда осознал, что тюремщица поднялась на ноги и приблизилась к решетке. Он отчетливо слышал каждый ее шаг, напряженное дыхание, то, как она хватается за дверь и разом открывает ее, тут же переступая порог камеры. 

Одно мгновение – и Стражница оказалась рядом с пленником, сжав его подбородок сильной рукой, так, что у Иллидана свело челюсть. 

\- Я могу вырвать твой язык, если он тебе не нужен, - фыркнула эльфийка, царапая сломанным ногтем его щеку. – Если ты еще не понял, то я пришла сюда не для разговоров. И я буду очень рада, если мы сделаем все по-быстрому. Сможешь уложиться в десять минут?

\- О чем ты? 

Вместо ответа Стражница влепила ему пощечину – такую, что Иллидан вновь почувствовал себя беззащитным перед этой суровой женщиной. Он хотел возмутиться и уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь колкое по отношению к тюремщице, как почувствовал, что воинская, не похожая на женскую рука беспощадно сжала его естество сквозь набедренники. Иллидан зашипел, ощущая, как его член предательски твердеет в ладони Майев. 

\- Прислонись к стене, быстро, - рявкнула она, приспуская его штаны, в которых ночному эльфу уже стало тесно. 

Не став спорить с ней, Иллидан прижался к холодному камню, едва сдерживая хрип, рвущийся из-за ласк Стражницы, и попытался расслабиться, представляя на месте Майев свою возлюбленную, Тиранду, в итоге доставшуюся Малфуриону. Он уже привык, что тюремщица использовала его как любовника, но никак не мог смириться с ее частыми потребностями. Будь Иллидан на свободе, он бы никогда не согласился взять Майев. В отличие от Тиранды, эта женщина почти не привлекала его. Да и какой нормальный мужчина стал бы засматриваться на ночную эльфийку, чье некогда красивое лицо покрывали отвратительные шрамы? Но в тюрьме Иллидану выбирать не приходилось. Вот только воображение часто подводило охотника на демонов в самый неподходящий момент из-за суровой реальности, о которой Иллидан ни на секунду не забывал. Представляя верховную жрицу, он все же понимал, что ее движения не были бы такими жесткими, как движения Майев, которую не заботило состояние узника, и Шелест Ветра не стала бы царапать его бедра, даже если бы знала, что мага это чертовски заводит. Стражница, второй рукой сжимая его ягодицу, как будто специально впивалась ногтями в огрубевшую кожу Иллидана, заставляя того изредка шипеть от боли. 

Будучи на грани, Майев внезапно отстранилась от пленника, дрожащими пальцами избавляясь от комплекта кожаной брони, облегающей ее подтянутое тело. По ее учащенному дыханию Иллидан понял, что Стражница испытывает сильное возбуждение, мешающее нормально соображать. Она частенько заваливалась к нему в таком состоянии после тренировок с более молодыми Смотрящими и патрулирований многочисленных коридоров пещер. Бывало, что и пытки Иллидана заканчивались тем, что Майев седлала его прямо посреди камеры, совершенно не беспокоясь насчет других тюремщиков. Ее возбуждала грубость и агрессия, доводя до настолько невыносимого состояния, что Песнь Теней не давала своему узнику спокойно жить. Он бы никогда не подумал о том, что одна из претенденток на роль Верховной жрицы способна испытывать такое влечение к мужчинам лишь из-за проявления силы. По привычке потянувшись к ней, Иллидан ничуть не удивился, когда пальцы расправившейся с броней Стражницы легли на его губы, останавливая все попытки поцеловать ее. Впрочем, охотник на демонов нисколько не расстроился – прикасаться к ней ртом он любил меньше всего. 

\- Это лишнее, Иллидан, - поправив высокий хвост, Майев избавилась от последней одежды, бросив белье в общую кучу. Ярость Бури вздрогнул, когда Страж, держась за его плечи, уселась сверху, коленями сжимая его бедра. – Удовольствие получают не от поцелуев, если ты этого еще не понял. 

Жар, исходящий от ее тела, манил соскучившегося по женщине Иллидана, из-за чего охотник постоянно морщился, стараясь выбросить из головы мысли о своей тюремщице. Нет, он никогда не желал ее добровольно. Она всегда заставляла хотеть ее. За это Иллидан ненавидел ее больше, чем за все побои и предъявленные обвинения. Но сильнее всего гордость чародея страдала от одного-единственного понимания: ему это нравилось. Он получал удовольствие от унижения, и эта мысль никак не укладывалась у него в голове. За эти тысячелетия Майев так извратила его разум, что Иллидан боялся никогда не стать прежним. Что, если он когда-нибудь сумеет выбраться отсюда? Вдруг Тиранда к тому времени уже передумает и уйдет от Малфуриона, как только охотник на демонов выберется на поверхность? 

Рука Стражницы, сжавшей его достоинство, сразу же отвлекла молодого мужчину от подобных мыслей. 

\- Признаться, я скучала по нему, - усмехнулась Майев, одной ладонью держась за грудь Иллидана, а другой помогая себе насаживаться на возбужденную плоть. – Наверное, это единственная причина, по которой я тебя еще не убила. 

Иллидан фыркнул.

\- Я думал, все дело в приказе Малфуриона оставить меня в живых. 

Стражница удивленно повела бровью. Она молчала, пока естество Иллидана полностью не погрузилось в нее, а затем довольно выдохнула, сдерживая самодовольную улыбку и нервный смешок. 

\- Мне плевать на твоего брата, Ярость Бури. Меня не интересует то, что сказали он и твоя Тиранда много лет назад. Они уже забыли про тебя, парень. 

По привычке оскалившийся Иллидан хотел было дернуться и сказать в ответ что-нибудь колкое, но Майев, впившись ногтями в его плечи, не позволила ему даже пошевелиться. Маг, до последнего пытаясь сопротивляться накатившему возбуждению, все же сдался этой женщине - сдался в очередной раз, как какой-то юный эльф, который не мог думать ни о чем, кроме близости с представительницами прекрасного пола. Почувствовав, как горячие губы прижимаются к его уху, Иллидан услышал едва различимый шепот:

\- Ты скучал по мне, Предатель? – Стражница, чуть приподнявшись над его бедрами, вновь опустилась обратно, позволив возбужденной плоти проникнуть в ее влажное лоно, из-за чего Иллидан издал тихий стон. – Тебе не хватало этого? 

Иллидан, не умеющий переступать через гордыню и не желающий показывать Майев своих слабостей, отрицательно покачал головой. Песнь Теней вновь глухо засмеялась, и от ее смешка у Предателя по коже побежали мурашки. Что могло быть хуже, чем эта женщина, не дающая ему прожить остаток своих дней в спокойствии? Майев, схватив Иллидана за подбородок, повернула его голову к себе – и впервые за долгое время Ярость Бури обрадовался тому, что не мог четко разглядеть ее уродливого лица. 

\- Ты лжешь мне, Иллидан. Я помню, как ты всякий раз говорил, что не будешь скучать по мне… - ее пальцы, отпустив мужскую челюсть, перебрались на шею, где Смотрящая тут же оставила царапину на темной коже чародея. Иллидан, которого подобное наоборот заводило, постарался не показывать этого. – Кого ты представляешь на моем месте? Ее? Свою жрицу? – не услышав от него никакого ответа, Стражница схватила Иллидана за волосы, заставляя его запрокинуть голову. – Жаль. Жаль, что ты так и не научился врать. Потому что ты… ты… 

Слушая ее, Ярость Бури не особо вдавался в слова своей тюремщицы. К тому же ее голос смешивался с ее учащенным дыханием, и всякий раз, опускаясь на его член, Майев постанывала, обрываясь на полуслове. Наверное, несмотря на свое возбуждение, Иллидан действительно надеялся, что сейчас в камеру войдет кто-нибудь из других Смотрящих и, увидев это, отвлечет Стражницу от такого насилия. Предатель любил женщин, но только тех женщин, которых он имел самостоятельно и добровольно. Сейчас же, когда его пользовали столь жалким образом, маг чувствовал себя слишком мерзко. Да, ему было приятно. Но в его душе, помимо пожара страсти, пылало и другое, менее яркое пламя – он испытывал смущение. Посмеялась бы над ним Тиранда, узнав, что его, одного из талантливых чародеев Калимдора, теперь насилует бывшая жрица, заставляя угождать ей во всем, что касалось ее личного удовольствия? Постаравшись не думать об этом, Иллидан неосознанно положил свою ладонь на талию Стражницы. 

Поняв, что он только что сделал, маг тут же отстранил руку от Майев, не желая прикасаться к ней, но жрица, перехватив его запястье, не позволила ему этого сделать. 

\- Песнь Теней? – непонимающе обратился к ней Иллидан.

Эльфийка, потеряв всякую тягу к скверным словам и оскорблениям, руками обняла его за шею, прижимаясь ближе к мужскому телу и накрывая губы охотника на демонов страстным поцелуем. 

\- Заткнись, Иллидан. 

Впервые за близость с тюремщицей Иллидан почувствовал, что ничуть не жалеет о происходящем.


End file.
